Fallen Embers
by Kalika Crimson
Summary: This one may give you a new perspective on Chi-Chi. Quite sad, hope you enjoy it. And please review it!


Note: I don't own DBZ or the song Fallen Embers by Enya.  
  
Please, give me some ideas on what to add to this. It would be really great if you could! I'm also thinking of doing a series of DBZ romance fics with Enya songs. What do you think?  
  
  
  
Once, as my heart remembers,  
  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
  
Once, when night seemed forever  
  
I was with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi got up out of bed, and walked to the door. She looked up at the sky, remembering her true love: Goku. As she looked up, she wondered if she would ever see his smiling face again. Her eyes began to blur with tears. Only a few days had past since the day Gohan told her the horrible news. During the Cell games, her mind was filled with many thoughts at once; 'That Goku! What is he doing putting our son in danger like that?' and ' I hope he comes back soon. I miss him terribly'. She did not know how to put this all together. One side of her was steaming mad at Goku, the other side waiting anxiously his return. She fell to her knees on the soft grass, and began to sob.' Why are you doing this to me? Why did you have to be the hero and sacrifice yourself? You know you are torturing me!' She wiped her tears away, and breathed deeply, and looked down at her now rounded stomach. Goku had left Chi-Chi with this unborn child, to raise and love. The poor baby would have to live his life without a father. She knew Gohan would be a good big brother,though. She sat there in the moonlight, wishing Goku were there to ease her mind, to embrace her, to stop her tears from flowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once, in the care of morning  
  
In the air was all belonging.  
  
Once, when that day was dawning.  
  
I was with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she gazed up at the stars, she remembered back to the times when there was no fighting. She remembered Goku's confused face on their wedding night, and she gave a slight smile at the thought. She also smiled when she remembered the look on his face when she first told him about Gohan. All she could think about now was when they were young, their first date, and all those things. She also remembered their second date. They were now 15 and 14, and as happy as ever. There were plans for marriage in the making, most of the plans done by Bulma and the Ox king; it was bound to be splendid. They were going to a fancy French restaurant on their date, and it would be memorable one. When it came time to order, they each randomly picked some French dish off the menu. When they received their dishes, they were very small, not to mention gross. Chi-Chi had received some sort of meat that lay upon orange goop, and Goku received several small pieces of meat with what seemed to be carrot trimmings on the top. Baring the taste, they ate the food. Goku being Goku, he was still extremely hungry. So they climbed aboard their taxi and headed to Chi-Chi and the Ox King's home. There, Chi-Chi cooked Goku the most delicious meal he had ever eaten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How far we are from morning.  
  
How far are we  
  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
  
Falling in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After remembering happy thoughts, her mind traveled to unsure, sad and tortured times. The first thing she remembered was when her brother-in-law came to earth to check on Goku, Kakarotto. She had learned that her husband was an alien from outer space. At first she was shocked, but through time she grew to accept it, though jokingly calling Goku and Gohan monsters now and then. The biggest shock she had received that day was when her brother- in-law took her beloved son. She remembered the look of terror/determination on his face when he was laying beaten in a puddle, reaching for his only son. Teaming with Piccolo had been unexpected, but paid off in the end. She remembered also how she felt. Sitting at home, with no idea what was going on. She didn't know if they were dead, hurt, unconscious… there were many possibilities that she did not want to think about, but couldn't help it. Each night she would lie in her bed, eyes wide open, waiting for any sign that Goku was back. What she would give to have him back. On that night, she began to think that since her husband had such a complicated life now, she knew there was much more to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once, as the night was leaving  
  
Into us our dreams were worth keeping.  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
  
I was with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wiped her eyes once again and got back to reality. The slight thoughts of Goku cheered her up a little, but nothing could mend her broken heart. She got up and out of the grass, and headed towards her bed. She went into the kitchen as a detour and glanced at a tiny note on the refrigerator that was stuck on with a magnetic bowl of rice. Chi-Chi moved closer to the note and began to read.  
  
Chi-Chi,  
  
I love you. I love you more than you could ever understand. You showed me what love was, and there are a few things I would like to say. What I did was for you. If I come back, know that I left for a good reason. If I don't, take care of Gohan. I can promise you that he will come back.I'll miss you.  
  
Goku  
  
She held the last memory of her husband to her chest. She went to bed, and dreamed sweet dreams of when herself and Goku would be together again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
  
I was with you. 


End file.
